k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6
Karma is the sixth episode of the K anime. It aired on November 8, 2012. Yashiro Isana discovers that almost no one that he knows recognizes his identity. Troubled, he tries to look for anything connected to his past alongside Kuroh Yatogami. Meanwhile, Red King Mikoto Suoh reminisces on past memories with his deceased friend, Tatara Totsuka. __TOC__ Summary Mikoto starts dreaming in his sleep. He pictures himself in a destroyed, desolate city with no one else there but his rotting Sword of Damocles. His Aura is burning through his right hand. Mikoto begins to have a headache and the dream sequence transitions to the night of Totsuka's murder. The white-haired man shoots the gun at Mikoto, wounding him. Mikoto listens to him talk and releases his Aura in a fit of anger. Finally, he sees Anna with her Aura surrounding her, telling Mikoto not to go. This forces Mikoto awake from his sleep. As he grumbles to himself, he begins to reminisce on the years he's known Totsuka. While at a restaurant in Shizume City, Yashiro reflects on how none of his classmates recalled him being directly at the school's production for the festival and the bloodstained shirt in his closet. As their orders are served, Kuroh tells Yashiro to focus on the fact that someone could have been framing him for murder, though Yashiro remains nonchalant about the ordeal. While Neko is busy eating, and even scolded by Kuroh for her manners, Yashiro notices a bulletin board near him with photos of all the restaurant owner's frequent customers. He notices how he's not in any of them. As he continues looking at the bulletin board, Kuroh stares at him with concern. At the HOMRA, Kusanagi finishes ordering soda to stock up for the bar. Momentarily, a young woman walks in and seats herself near Kusanagi by the counter. Kusanagi recognizes her as Seri Awashima, also known as the "Tundra Woman", and asks what she will like to drink. Seri gives her order and receives her drink shortly after. While taking sips, she mentions Mikoto and asks Kusanagi how he can be so relaxed when his King is on the verge of destroying the city completely. Kusanagi gives his thoughts in response. As Seri finishes her drink, she states that Scepter 4 will continue to do their job and prepares to leave. She stops briefly to look at a jukebox near the windows. Kusanagi explains that it once belonged to one of his Clansmen, who was notorious for spending a lot of money for his hobbies. Meanwhile, Mikoto starts reminiscing on his past experiences with Totsuka. 8 years prior, when he was still in high school, Mikoto used to be stalked by a middle school student. One day, while lounging about in HOMRA with Kusanagi, someone calls the building to inform them that the same middle school student was recently beaten up on the street and sent to the hospital. Mikoto and Kusanagi visit the hospital that he was in and are greeted eagerly by the kid, Tatara Totsuka. Mikoto asks who beat him up while Kusanagi warns Totsuka to stay away from them, as it will only result in him getting hurt more; however, Totsuka does not listen to either of them. When Mikoto repeats himself, he is told that he should first scratch Totsuka's aching foot, which he does. However, afterwards Mikoto smacks Totsuka on the head and leaves. Alone with Kusanagi, Totsuka expresses his desire to be Mikoto's vassal, wondering if he will truly be a King in the future. Outside a store in Shizume City, Kuroh is given Yashiro's note for the fireworks but sees that it is unreadable. Annoyed, he decides to call Kukuri. Neko argues against it and suggests that they go back and ask personally, stating that she hates telephones. When asked why, she simply screams and reverts to her cat form, running away in tears. Kuroh ignores the scene and dials Kukuri's number, handing his phone to Yashiro. Yashiro contacts Kukuri and begins to ask for the fireworks; however, Kukuri states that she does not recognize him and hangs up. Kuroh is explained what happens, causing him to wonder whether Neko was involved in the situation. He lets Yashiro use his phone again to call his home. Unfortunately, Yashiro discovers that his house number is no longer in service. Around 5 years after meeting Totsuka, Mikoto returns to HOMRA after dealing with local thugs. Anna quickly goes to sit beside him. Totsuka rises from his afternoon nap and tells Mikoto that they will all be eating tom yum goong for dinner. As Mikoto starts grumbling about his being the Red King, Totsuka argues that it is not necessarily a bad thing, and that his powers should be used to protect those he cares about. Mikoto seemingly ignores him and asks about what they'll be eating. Totsuka explains what it is and asks Anna if she would like to help him cook, since she appeared interested after learning that the dish bore a red color. Meanwhile, Yashiro and Kuroh have boarded a train together. Yashiro explains what happened when he called his home and thinks of various possibilities as to what the reasons could be. Kuroh gives his own thoughts on the matter. Mikoto then begins reminiscing on the three months before Totsuka died. He recalls Totsuka trying to skateboard inside the bar, with unsuccessful results, while he and Kusanagi were talking about him. During that day, Totsuka revealed that he bought himself a new camera to record videos and take pictures with. As he elaborates over it, Anna walks up to him and asks if he will sing his song. Excited that she would ask, Totsuka begins to play a song with his guitar for the Clan to listen to. Finally, the night of Totsuka's death is recalled. Kusanagi and Yata find him on a rooftop, alone, in his own puddle of blood. Totsuka tries to tell them that the self-proclaimed Colorless King was responsible, though he could not speak further. Yata reassures him that he will receive help from a hospital; such a thing never occurred, as Totsuka died moments after. The suddenness of the event drives Yata to tears. Yashiro and Kuroh find themselves at a soccer stadium once it starts raining. Yashiro says that it is supposed to be where his house is. As he ponders, Kuroh suggests that he may not be who he believes he is. Yashiro agrees and begins to question whether a person named Yashiro Isana even exists. He begins to cry and asks if Kuroh still wants to kill him. With this in mind, Kuroh reaches out for his sword, while Yashiro readies himself for death. However, Kuroh instead plays a message from his recorder, quoted by Ichigen Miwa not to give up. He explains that he will not kill Yashiro until he knows with absolute certainty that he is guilty. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lost Identity Navigation Category:Episodes